


JERRY

by ladyaliria



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Protagonist, Gen, Lesbians, Psychological Horror, uhhh i rlly dont want to spoil the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: The story of a 20 year old girl who meets a guy that shows her how beautiful and pleasant life truly is.





	JERRY

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. I’m sorry for the lack of tagging, I just... I want to surprise people, that’s why I can’t tag the stuff that will happen.
> 
> I’m really invested in this plot so I’m not sure how long it will be. English is not my native language, so you’re free to help me get better! I would like that a lot, just please be kind :3c

I've never felt like I belonged anywhere. At school, I would always be the last to be picked in groups. That didn't bother me, it's not like I cared for my classmates or what they thought. Ever since I was in preschool, I struggled to understand other people's feelings. Usually, kids will cry for useless, normal things, like a broken toy or their family leaving to work. I have never understood why.

“Why are you crying?” I would ask that myself out loud.

My teacher at the time told me it's normal for humans to cry when they feel sadness. That was the first time I heard that word. “Sadness” was what she said. An emotion that brings tears to your eyes and a suffocating pain in your chest. She said it usually happens when you lose something that you like a lot, or feel like you're losing it. At first I didn't understand, and pretty much ignored her words.

My days in preschool passed in a blink of an eye, and before I realized, I had already finished elementary school. I was ten when I first experienced what you would call a “loss.” My family had a dog called Robb ever since I was four. He was a clingy, energetic golden retriever. He would always sleep with me, beside my feet. My dad used to say that he was my guardian, my protector. I liked him—or so I thought.

Robb ran away from home when I forgot to close the door one day. I still remember the days my family spent crying over the thought of him alone in the streets. Mom and Dad would come to my room at night just to make sure I was okay without him. They would say stuff like, “We are gonna find Robb,” and, “He's okay.” I didn't understand why they were reassuring me those things, it's not like I was worried or anything, but I nodded anyway.

When the news that Robb was found dead finally came to my family, it was as if they had lost the most precious thing in the world. Mom and Dad cried, even our neighbors seemed sad about it. I still remember the nights my Dad spent crying over Robb. He had sleeping problems, and eventually had to take a break from work. It took more than two months of mourning for them to recover over something I never felt a single reason to be sad about.

One day I asked when Robb was gonna come home. My Dad widened his eyes and I could see he was struggling to keep his tears to himself. It seemed like my words had triggered a bad feeling, but he dismissed the topic by saying something I didn't really pay attention to. We never spoke about Robb after that. I believed Mom and Dad didn't want me to remember about him and suffer, but the truth is—it was never about me. They thought my lack of tears and pain was due to the fact that I was too young to understand the situation. The concept of life and death, and that when things die, they don't come back.

As an eighteen year old girl, I can finally understand how fragile life is. Death is around us. Wherever I go, there's death. It's in the news, in movies, and on tv shows. It's in books and plays. Death moves the world and everything we consume. We thrive for that sensation—that same aching sensation my preschool teacher once told me about: the ability to turn hope into despair. A thing that only god was supposed to do, but thanks to our freedom, we were also able to do.

Most people would rather stick with fiction. They create worlds and mold them according to their desires. If an actor dies in a play, he doesn't disappear. The media created a fake concept of how death is supposed to be. You can die as much as you want, but you'll always come back by the end of the day. They sell and get millions for a truth that was stolen and twisted to fit their selfish desires.  
  
_And that bothered me._

In that same time, I met a guy named Jerry in an unusual way. My friend Maria and I were walking back home from a party after watching the boy she loved play in the school’s finals. The amount of things she drank to impress him quickly left her wasted. I had to help her get out of the place, but before we entered the car, Jerry appeared. I don't really know what happened after that. The last thing I remember after unlocking the car is an annoying noise in my ear, and everything turning black.

As soon as I opened my eyes, realized I was in a place I've never been before. Maria and I were both tied to a chair, side by side. She was still unconscious, or sleeping, I didn't really know. That made me hesitant to wake her up. I didn't want to disturb, or worry her. I learned from the beginning that you should not pester people, and so I remained there, silent, for about half an hour till Jerry came.

I stared at him from the moment he opened the door. Jerry was a man in his twenties, I think. He had short black hair and not a single body hair in his face. He looked like any other student in my class, a normal guy that could easily be mistaken by any cliché school celebrity. Jerry also didn't care about me. He kept doing his things, like cleaning his hands and touching his phone while I stared. His face, always calm, showed a gentle expression. Whenever I looked into his eyes, however, I could see that deep in his soul he had the same cold heartless expression I saw in the mirror every morning.

“Am I gonna die here?” I asked, interrupting the faint noise that his phone's keyboard kept making.

“Yes,” he replied with a low tone, without looking at me, “but your friend will go first.”

“Is that so...” I said to myself, turning my face to Maria. She was so pretty with her long red hair, smooth skin and an angel's face. It would truly be sad for the world to lose such a beauty.

Jerry seemed finally ready to do whatever he was about to, but before he could lay a finger on her beautiful skin, I caught his attention by slightly cracking my bone fingers in an attempt to break free.

“Is there any problem or are you so eager to die first?” He asked, turning his face to me. I saw curiosity in those eyes.

“Yes, there is a problem.”

“Enlighten me, then.” Jerry put the knife he was holding on the table and crossed his arms.

I don’t know why or how I managed to say the words “Can I try it?” There was a moment of silence after that. For four or five minutes, Jerry just stared at me, probably wondering if he had heard me correctly

“What?” He finally asked.

“You said Maria and I are gonna die—So, can I try doing it before dying?”

“Doing what exactly?”

“Whatever you’re gonna do to her. Maybe not in the same way... I just...” I paused after realizing I didn’t know how to explain without sounding like a creepy, sketchy old man. “I like Maria. I want to be the last one touching her.”

“And why is that?” Jerry smiled softly, mildly amused by my words.

“Curiosity.” I shrugged my shoulders. “It's gonna be my only opportunity to truly do it without consequences. So,” I looked at him in the eyes and lifted my hands, “can you untie me and let me try? You really have nothing to lose anyway. I don't really care about living, so I won't fight you back.”

“What happened after this?” The doctor asked. She was silent since the beginning, so hearing her voice was kind of good. I didn’t want to bore her with my story, after all.

I looked at her and smirked.

“He set me free.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please look forward for more! I can answer any questions on twitter (@ladyaliria) or tumblr (isucifer.tumblr.com).
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU TO SOJYNXY (tumblr) for helping me with wording it in a better wayyyy!!!


End file.
